


tender

by jewishtk



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Homoeroticism, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewishtk/pseuds/jewishtk
Summary: He spun around as soon as they were lost in the crowd, hands quickly finding and latching onto Will’s waist, pulling him flush against his body and leaning up to brush his lips against his ear. “Blow me away and I might bring you home,” he whispered, giving his cheek a quick kiss before stepping away.“Who says I want to come home with you?” He questioned and grabbed hold of Connor’s hand, spinning him and pulling him against his chest in one fluid motion.





	tender

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill: "kiss in a bar for rhodestead"

Any other night he’d already be chatting a guy up, maybe inviting him back to his condo, but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to approach the man he currently had his eyes on. It wasn’t that he found the other man to be out of his league, because he didn’t subscribe to the belief that anyone was out of his league – only that he might not be their type.

Maybe that’s what it was – he was afraid of not being this man’s type when the man was so clearly his type.

Red scrubs pulled tight across his body, accentuating his chest and biceps, with the neckline dipping just low enough for him to see the beginnings of curly ginger hair. Connor could only begin to imagine what his lips would feel like but they seemed as if they would be soft, pliable, against his own and his tongue darted out to wet his lower lip. He traced the outline of his prominent Adam’s apple, which bobbed every time he swallowed or spoke to the man next to him, and trailed his eyes down to the dip at the base of his throat, and his body heated up at the thought of marking his neck up.

Maybe he should approach him. The worst to happen is he would be rejected and he’d be disappointed before moving onto the next attractive man he found.

“Okay,” he breathed out, emptying his glass and slamming it on the table, a little harder than he intended, and sliding out of the booth and weaving his way through the throng of grinding bodies to the bar. Up close he was even more breath taking, his muscles more defined and his lips appearing softer.

The only thing that kept him from buying a drink and retreating back to his booth was the man turning to look at him, a smile spreading across his face, and Connor’s heart did a tiny flip in his chest when he spoke. “Hey.”

His voice was deeper than he imagined but it was definitely hotter than anything his mind could have supplied. Every pickup line he had had at his disposal immediately vacated the presence and he was left searching for something witty to say – or anything to say, really. “Sorry – you just made my brain short circuit with your smoking good looks.”

The laugh that bubbled up out of the man at this comment was just as deep as his voice and it made Connor weak in the knees, left him wanting to hear it again and to be the reason why. “I wish I could say I got that a lot, but I’d be lying and your face is too pretty to lie to.”

It was rare for a man to impress him, but then again most men who tried to flirt with him used shitty pickup lines that made him cringe more often than laugh. (This didn’t stop him from being them home though, because he didn’t really have standards but they certainly didn’t leave much to be desired.)

But he was just talking to him honestly, openly. He didn’t seem to have a prepared script to use on whoever approached him and Connor wished he could say the same, but he never approached anyone without a game plan.

“Does Mr. Smooth have a first name?”

“Will.”

Oh, the jokes he could and wanted to make. “Connor,” he scraped his teeth across his bottom lip, glancing behind them at the crowd as the song changed to something a bit more upbeat. “Well, Will, if you’re interested I’d love to see what moves you have on the dance floor,” he held out his hand, a warm smile dancing across his face.

“I’ll see you later, Jay.” He slid off the barstool and grabbed hold of Connor’s hand, wrapping his free arm loosely around his shoulders.

He spun around as soon as they were lost in the crowd, hands quickly finding and latching onto Will’s waist, pulling him flush against his body and leaning up to brush his lips against his ear. “Blow me away and I might bring you home,” he whispered, giving his cheek a quick kiss before stepping away.

“Who says I want to come home with you?” He questioned and grabbed hold of Connor’s hand, spinning him and pulling him against his chest in one fluid motion.

Connor tipped his head to the side and opened his mouth to say something but before he could he was being lightly shoved away, and when he turned around he had to fight off the urge to laugh. His eyes trailed down from where his arms were locked above his head to where his shirt was pulled just high enough to expose a sliver of skin, lingering for a brief moment. Will swayed his hips in time with the music, before very enthusiastically ‘booty dropping’ and it reminded him of his partying days in college surrounded by drunk sorority girls and their “gay best friends.”

“Like what you see?”

He wasn’t one to be embarrassed when someone caught him in the act of checking them out and he certainly wasn’t going to start now. “Oh, yes.” He raised a hand and motioned with his index finger for Will, laughing loudly when he shimmied across the dance floor. He turned on his heel and grabbed Will’s hands placing them low on his hips, leaning into his touch. “So, what kind of doctor are you?”

“Emergency medicine, I work in an E.R.”

“So, people come to you when they get things stuck where they shouldn’t have put them?”

Will laughed and he nearly swooned at the sound. “More likely for them to come in with a gunshot wound, but enough about my job…” He slipped a hand under his shirt, playing lightly with the thick hair on his stomach. “Is this okay?”

His warm breath against his ear had shivers running down Connor’s spine and he found himself nodding without thinking too much about what he had said. Will’s lips were soft and his beard scratched against his skin as he trailed down his neck, but it felt nice and he found himself tipping his head to the side to give him better access.

“What about this?”

“For a man who doesn’t want to come home with me, you’re putting a lot of effort into this,” he breathed out, moving his hands to cover Will’s which were still resting against his stomach. “But yes, it’s very much okay.”

He paused his movements before pulling away altogether and swinging Connor around to face him, hands firmly grasping his hips. “I didn’t say I didn’t want to come home with you,” he leaned down until their lips were inches apart, “I just didn’t like you assuming.”

Will’s lips brushed against his, seemingly to ask for permission. “This is more than okay,” he whispered, sliding his hands up to grab onto his biceps – something he had been wanting to do since he first saw Will sitting at the bar – before closing the minuscule amount of distance between them. Will’s lips were soft and warm against his own and he savored the feeling, because he was sure it wouldn’t last for long – and he was right.

Almost as soon as it started Will was pulling away, his teeth catching Connor’s lower lip and causing a tingling sensation to run down his spine. “How far away is your place?”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos and/or comment! also, you can find me on tumblr @transhalstead where i do take requests for a variety of gay male ships with the main one being rhodestead.


End file.
